Marked Hearts
by Clariana
Summary: My entry for Bioware's recent "Mark of the Assassin" Contest, for which they generously allowed FF to be included... The word limit was 1,000, quite a challenge. My first time writing a Hawke, too...


**Marked Hearts**

Marian Hawke looked at the gleaming amulet in her hand. Then she lifted her gaze and watched the lithe elf swinging her hips as she walked away from her. She knew given what had passed between them, that it was unlikely they would see each other again for a long time. Perhaps a very long time.

When she had met Tallis a few days before and had agreed to undertake her seemingly madcap quest, for a moment she had dared to hope they could be friends. Tallis was a kindred soul, Marian sensed, brave and resourceful. She reminded her in some ways of her dead sister Bethany, but it was not to be. Beliefs... She clasped her fingers tightly around the amulet and then, with a sigh, relaxed them, and slipped it into one of her robe's many pockets.

She would willingly have exchanged the jewel for an enduring friendship. The heart of the many for the heart of one. Affection and loyalties... So often in conflict.

Marian turned to her lover Anders and her brother Carver. "Has it ever happened to you that you've worked hard to discover something and once you have, you'd wish you'd never uncovered it in the first place?"

The two men shared a long, sideways, stare. They had baited each other mercilessly these last few days, but when it came down to it, such as when she and Tallis had been caught... A mage fighting cheek-by-jowl with a Templar was something to fear.

"Yes," both men said at the same time; then they looked slightly embarrassed as if they had just shared a weakness. Carver reached back over his shoulder to check his axe was still there, Anders suddenly found a troublesome mark on his robe.

Behind the three lay a scene of carnage. Duke Prosper, his son, his pet Wyvern and the very best of his household troops reduced to so much mulch, gristle and blood... But hey, they were Orlesians and they were asking for it so it didn't really count, did it? Marian told herself

"Before we leave for Kirkwall..." She said cautiously, "I think there is something we should do."

Bann Teagan was a good listener. Occasionally his brow would knit or he would stroke his beard thoughtfully.

Marian had taken a deep breath and told him everything Tallis had told her.

She explained the Qun's practice of making converts and then using them to gain information. She avoided mentioning that many such converts were elves. She explained what Tallis had said about the Ben-Hassrath and mentioned the list of names the traitor Salit had attempted to hand over to the duke.

"Who gave you all this information?" he asked at last.

"It comes from various sources," Marian obfuscated, "but I assure you they are trustworthy."

"And the list?"

Marian shrugged. "We couldn't find it. I imagine it was destroyed in the fight."

"I see," said Teagan. "Did it include any Fereldans?"

"Yes."

"But, naturally, you wouldn't happen to recall any names?" Marian shook her head. "Hmm. And the Duke rejected it you say? What a cretin... I am sure Celene would have known how to make good use of it. _Very_ good use. Alistair too..."

"You will tell him?"

"For what it's worth, yes, of course. After all, it's not surprising that Par Vollen have their own confidential networks... Why, even the Chantry... But it's probably better to leave that conversation for another day, Champion..."

"Please call me Marian. Champion sounds... odd... and _old_."

"Marian it is, then. Marian Hawke... Amell." And Teagan smiled, his eyes wrinkled at the corners. He glanced at her companions. "And your brother Carver... And Anders, apostate, multiple escapee, Grey Warden..." Marian realised that with those scant words Teagan had re-adopted them as Fereldans. Her mother would have been proud. "Would you want me to mention to His Majesty from whom I obtained this information?"

Marian turned to look at Carver and then at Anders. They both nodded. They had met King Alistair about a year earlier. Aveline had summed up the group's impression of him when she'd remarked: "He doesn't seem a bad lad... A tad cocksure..."

"Yes."

"And whatever happened to that elf you were with?"

"You mean Tallis..." Marian blurted before thinking.

"Yes, the pretty redhead." Teagan's face was set.

"Left yesterday." Anders said taking a step forward and placing a protective hand on Marian's shoulder. "Family emergency or something..."

A few days later, safely back in her bedroom in Kirkwall, Marian was still fretting about that conversation. "Thanks for helping out, Anders."

"A lifetime of dissembling..." He yawned. He had shed his robe, loosened his hair and was lounging on her bed in his smallclothes. For a mage, Anders was well-built. He looked ravishing.

"Do you think Tallis..." Marian was unpinning her own locks in front of the mirror. She frowned at her reflection.

"... Will be alright? Yes. She's a born survivor that one."

"... Will _forgive_ me?" Marian said turning to face him.

Anders sat up and was uncharacteristically silent for a few beats. "Marian, my love..." he said eventually, opening his arms.

Marian melted into them. His embrace was always so warm. He made her feel safe. "She should understand... We all have our loves and allegiances. Our causes..." His voice had lost its usual assurance. Lowering his eyes he stroked her cheek. For a brief moment he seemed about to add something more, but, apparently changing his mind, kissed her instead.

Much to her subsequent regret, Marian didn't spare his statement a second thought...

THE END


End file.
